Lily's Secret
by Jelly340
Summary: Abandoned by his friends after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry has to figure out how to survive on his own. Whether it's learning new spells, or finding out why he suddenly has fangs, Harry in in for another rough year. Father Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry._

_"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same special tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you…. I'm not stupid you know."_

_"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped._

_"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."_

_ He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him._

The next day was a game of Hide and Seek for Harry. In the morning he found that Ron had already left, not waking him up and probably still in a sour mood. He dressed quickly and went downstairs to look around for Hermione curious if she was present, but, she was nowhere to be seen. Harry hoped that she was just sleeping in.

He walked quickly out the portrait and towards the Great Hall. It was hard not to notice all of the other students pointing at him, and whispering behind to their hands to their friends.

"Cheater…."

"I can't believe Gryffindor actually gets to compete!"

"How do you think he did it?"

"He won't even last ten seconds…."

Harry entered the Great Hall, his eyes skimming the tables in search of his friends….well Hermione, at the least. He spotted her sitting a little too close to Ron. He tried to catch her eye for a second, but it seemed that she was either ignoring him, or she was really interested in whatever Ron was saying. Disappointed, and not all that hungry anymore, Harry realized that almost every eye upon him was a glare, a Hufflepuff, or those accompanied by the worshipping smiles of a good portion of the Gryffindors. Speaking of worship….

"Hi, Harry!" The Creevey brothers were beckoning him over to where they were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Err... hey Colin, Dennis..." he shifted his feet, a little uncomfortable with their stares, along with everyone else in the room, except Ron. He was choosing to ignore him, which was perfectly fine with Harry. He didn't need a backstabbing traitor for a best-

"We just wanted to know if you would eat with us!"

Quick to think up any excuse to leave the nosey room altogether, Harry replied "Um, no, that's ok. I was going to the library, so I was just going to get something to eat real quick…" He reached for an apple sitting in a basket on the table. "But, I'll see you later I guess." He tried looking as inconspicuous as possible for the two as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Be careful about Madam Pince!" Colin called after him "If she catches you with any food she'll skin you alive!" He heard a few snickers follow him out of the room.

He eventually found himself on the edge of the black lake, cold air flowing off its waters. There were only a few people outside. Students were probably still inside chatting with their friends or sleeping late because it was only Sunday. Usually he would be sitting in the Great Hall or the common room, chatting away with Ron about some impossible Quidditch move they wanted to try out, while Hermione tried to get them to do the homework that they have neglected. Remembering his friends only brought a sharp pang to his chest.

Hermione didn't even look at him. Harry didn't even know if she believed him or not. He never got a chance to really talk to her because of the party that they threw that night in his "honor." Of course, no one wanted to believe him when he said he didn't put his name in. No one wanted to hear that he could be in danger, or that someone probably wanted him dead….

He sat at the edge of the lake until his stomach started growling. Remembering the apple he took from the Great Hall, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out, taking a bite.

"Who needs him anyway," Harry thought. "If he can't stand by me right now then he's not even a true friend." He knew this wasn't true. He missed Ron terribly. Ron was the first real friend he ever had. Harry didn't think he would have even been able to survive this much if Ron wasn't there with him. Maybe if he just waited until all of this blew over..."OUCH!"

Harry had bit down into his apple when his teeth felt like they were stabbing the inside of his mouth. He looked down at the apple and saw a few drops of blood on it. "What the hell…" he whispered. He started feeling his teeth to see what was wrong. What surprised him was that two of his teeth on the side top of his mouth had started to wiggle. One of them was almost completely out.

He knew he had already lost all of his baby teeth, and even though he forgot to brush his teeth every now and again he knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Not wanting to look like a little kid waiting for the tooth fairy all his life, he threw the now bloody apple into the lake, and headed inside for the infirmary. Students had started to crowd the halls, and not really wanting to be seen, he ducked behind corners, and went through every secret passage he knew to get there.

Reaching the infirmary, Harry opened the door and was met with the loudest screeching noise he had ever heard in his life, and that's saying something. He had Petunia for an aunt.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were arguing at each other from across the room. All he heard from the attempt Banshee impersonation contest, were the words dark object, students, incompetent Ministry, and if people would actually _listen _to me…

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall suddenly said "What are you doing here? I'm afraid if it's not an emergency I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But Professor…." He tried

"Mr. Potter, I have a Student who has just come into contact with an EXTREMELY dark object that Madam Pomfrey needs to devote all her attention to. So, unless you are oozing your brains out through your ears, I need you to leave!" And shut the door to the infirmary in his face.

It took Harry a second to get over his shock. How could a dark object get into the school? Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be protected from that kind of stuff?

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt THAT bad. It could wait until tomorrow," He grumbled to himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Hermione's parents were dentists. Maybe she knew a little about what was wrong with his teeth.

Harry went to the library first, thinking that it was the easiest place to start looking. But, not finding anything he started looking around other places in the school. He eventually found her sitting under a tree with Ron in the Transfiguration courtyard.

Harry really didn't want to talk to Ron right now. But, his teeth were really starting to bug him. So, gathering up all the Gryffindor courage he could muster, Harry walked over to the couple. Ron spotted him first, and pointed him out to Hermione. She just looked at him and then down at her hands, trying to look at anywhere but him.

When he finally reached them, and wanting to get the awkward over with he said "Hey Hermione," she didn't look up from her hands "could you help me with something?"

"She doesn't need to help you with anything Potter so leave her alone" Ron spoke with hate and a glare to match.

"Wow _Weasley_ you've reached a new level of stupid. I was talking to Hermione and I think she can answer for herself." It hurt him to say that, but if that's how Ron wanted to play it now then fine.

"I…. um..." Hermione still didn't look up. She was still staring at her hands as they were the most interesting book she had ever picked up. It dawned on him, the way she didn't look at him in the Great Hall, not waiting for him in the Common Room….

"You don't believe me do you" Harry said flatly.

She lifted her head as if she finally got some courage. "Well… you are reckless Harry, and you were talking just the other day about how you'd sneak your name in..."

"So, was everyone else in the bloody school! So, was RON! " This was not happening. They were not turning their backs on him. This was all a bad dream.

"Well, his name didn't come out of the goblet, did it?" Ron had a superior look on his face; he finally was someone's favorite. Hermione was looking at Harry as though she were trying to make him understand with just the look in her eyes. Harry….well He just didn't want to break down and scream at them. From the corner of his eyes he could see a small crowd of students, watching the whole exchange, waiting to see what he'd do, and then promptly tell their friends about it later.

"Fine," Harry spoke finally "fine I see how it is. You two can go on with your happy lives without me. I'll just be over here, trying not to get killed." He walked with his head held high, trying to get as far away as possible.

He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get away. It felt like he was doing a lot of running and hiding today. He ducked into an abandoned classroom, and doing his best to find a good place to sit away from the door so no one would see him if they looked directly in.

He felt like he was just doing a big repeat of his life before Hogwarts. Running and hiding from everyone that hated him, from the teachers that didn't believe him. It's not his fault that he couldn't explain why he forgot his lunch all the time. He never forgot his lunch, it was kind of hard to forget about food when you are hungry all the time… he just wasn't allowed to have one.

He sat there practicing spells, ignoring the still present pain in his teeth, or drawing on the dusty floor until dinner. The only reason he even left was because his stomach started growling obnoxiously loud he was so hungry. He figured that he could just go into the kitchen to avoid the stares from the other students.

Of course it never really is that easy for him. Harry thought there must be someone somewhere, just trying to screw with his life for a good laugh. Just as he turned a corner, there stood Draco Malfoy and his goons. Luck was definitely not on his side. Harry didn't even have time to turn around and go another way when Draco called out "HEY, SCARHEAD!"

"Just ignore him and keep walking…" he told himself. Hermione would have said that too, if she was still his friend…

"My father and I have a bet," Draco spoke again, ignoring the fact that Harry hadn't even turned to look at him. "He doesn't think you could last ten minutes in this tournament." He still kept walking "I disagree… I don't think you'll last five." Almost out of the hall... just a few more steps and he'll be in the courtyard. "HEY! Look at me when I'm talking to you, FREAK!"

Maybe it was the fact that Malfoy called him a freak. Maybe it was the fact that he was frustrated and hurt that the world had AGAIN turned against him. He would later admit that it was only the fact that Malfoy had it coming for years, but he turned around to face Malfoy and said angrily "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Oh, the Champion thinks he's so tough now? Where are your friends, Potty? I heard they finally saw the truth about how weak and pathetic you are. You know Maybe Weasley finally did grow a brain, being friends with you is bound to get him killed one day, and that Mudblood bitch-" WHAM. Harry tackled him to the ground and started punching every inch of Malfoy he could reach. Crabbe picked him up with both of his hands and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Goyle had to help Malfoy up off the ground, and Harry could see that he had gotten a few good punches in there. Malfoy's lip was bleeding and his nose was at an odd angle. "You little bastard!" he said "you'll pay for that!" Crabbe then Pinned Harry's hands behind his back holding him in place while Malfoy walked over and started punching Harry. Harry was having hard time breathing as he still hadn't caught his breath from when he was thrown on the ground.

Malfoy would have done a lot worse if Goyle hadn't stopped Malfoy and whispered loudly "Stop! Professor Snape is coming!" Sure enough right as Crabbe let go of him and he fell to the floor, there was Snape is all his greasy haired glory stalking down the hallway.

"What the devil is going on here?" he said with his voiced a little raised.

"Potter attacked me, Sir! Crabbe was just trying to stop him!"

"You attacked me too you dumb fuc-"

"POTTER! Fifty points from Gryffindor for language, a hundred points for attacking a fellow student."

"But, Sir…"

"Detention tomorrow night, my office, for talking back to a teacher."

Harry kept his mouth shut. He didn't really want to make it any worse for himself.

"Oh, and you are not allowed to regrow your teeth until you meet me for detention" Malfoy and his goons all snickered at him. "Run along to your dormitory, Potter. Dinner is over, and I don't want to catch you out after hours." Snape smirked in his direction, happy to have proved his power over the boy. "Come along now Draco" He said "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Harry waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, stood up and started towards the other direction. He guessed he had only a few minutes to get to the common room, before dinner ended. Hoping that no one would see him, Harry went as fast as he could without, bringing notice to the few people out in the halls.

In the Common room, Harry went to the bathroom attached to the 4th year boys' dorm room and locked the door. He went to the Mirror and looked at the damage that Malfoy did to his face. His eye was starring to swell at the bottom and his mouth looked like it was bleeding. But, what was it that Snape said? Don't regrow your teeth? He lifted up his top lip and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

The two teeth that had been bugging him all day were missing. He was going to have to go to classes tomorrow alone, and toothless. As if he didn't get taunted enough already! Not wanting to look at his troubles anymore. Harry quickly showered and crawled into bed, and pulled the curtains hanging from the sides.

About an hour later, Harry could hear Seamus and Dean talking as they walked into the dorm "I can't believe he actually ate the WHOLE thing."

"Shhh, Seamus, be quiet. Harry is sleeping."

"I don't give a flying fuck if he can hear me. The cheating bastards done enough damage for anyone not to care, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think it's true though? Do you think he really did it?"

"Of course he did. He was probably mad that he wasn't getting all the attention now that the other schools are here. Ever since he came to this school there is always something going on that revolves around him."

"Yeah, poor Ron though right? I mean he's been his friend all this time. How could you just lie to your friend like that? I mean everyone knows he did it. But to just lie to his face like that?"

He heard Seamus laughing "Yeah, but the tournament is supposed to be really deadly. Harry will get what's coming to him soon enough."

Harry stopped listening after that.

**Authors Note**

**YES! I DID IT! WOOH! Review please? Pretty please?**

***Beta alyoh**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He almost didn't even want to go to classes that day, but seeing as he had potions first, and his detention with Snape in the afternoon. He thought that it would probably be a good idea to face the day. Harry pulled back the curtains and the sun hit directly in his eyes making him momentarily blind. "Wait a minute…" he thought. He looked around his dorm. No one was in there with him, he had expected as much, his dorm mates probably wanted to get away from him before he woke up.

He looked down at the clock next to his bed. Someone had turned off his alarm. That would mean "OH SHIT!" he shouted. He was definitely going to be late for potions. Harry raced to change out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. Grabbing his bag he was sure he was forgetting something.

There was something he was supposed to be worried about today. He was really distressed over it last night. The fight with Malfoy, and his punishment from Snape popped into his head. He groaned as he walked back into the bathroom, deciding that wasting thirty seconds wasn't going to really be a problem considering the fact that Snape was going to yell at him no matter what he did.

When he looked he was expecting to see a huge black eye and two missing teeth on the exact opposite sides of his mouth. Instead, he got his normal face. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked closer at his teeth, they looked a little sharper, but other than that, it was like nothing ever happened.

Deciding to deal with this later, Harry started running down to the potions lab. When he got close he tried slowing down, as to catch his breath. Stopping in front of the door, He took a deep breath and walked in. Every eye turned to him and he caught a few smirks from both the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione hadn't even turned around to acknowledge his presence.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said from the front of the class. "How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Twenty points from Gryffindor." A collection of groans could be heard from the right side of the room. He went to the only empty seat beside Neville. His potion smelled like dead rats, and looked like it was about to crawl out of the cauldron it was so terrible.

He had to sit there for the remainder of the class and try to help Neville keep his cauldron from melting. It was nowhere near presentable, but he was just glad that neither one of them had gotten seriously injured. Snape had been walking around the room checking on their progress when he stopped at their table.

"This is a disgrace to wizards everywhere, but I'd expect no more of you two." He waved his wand and the potion vanished. "Mr. Potter, I'll see you after class." He walked away leaving the two boys with another failing grade.

"Sorry, Harry" Neville said quietly. "I'll try to do better next time, honest"

"Don't waste your breath Longbottom," Malfoy said from across the room. "You're better off on your own. From what I hear Harry _cheats_ to get whatever he wants. Of course that might actually help you. Just be careful he doesn't get you in trouble."

Neville didn't respond; he was too shy and embarrassed to say anything. The sad part was, Harry didn't expect any more from him. Everyone else was turning their back on him. Why not Neville too? The bell rang, signaling the end of the class and students started filing out of the room. One student managed to walk by his desk and knock his ink well and potions textbook to the floor. That, alone, brought a collection of laughter from around the room.

As the last student had left, Harry was able to reach down and grab his now ink soaked potions textbook, and ink well from off the floor. Harry didn't know any good spells to fix his potions book, and he was becoming too wary of the people around him to ask for any help.

"Just as irresponsible and messy as your father," Snape said with his usual sneer from across the room. "Get over here, Potter, and sit down." Harry slowly made his way to the chair directly across from his Potions professor. "And you seem to be just as daft as he was. Tell me, Potter, what did I say about fixing your teeth?"

"Oh, no," Harry thought. It wasn't his fault! He didn't even do anything, it just happened overnight! It's like that time all of his hair grew back after his aunt shaved him bald for school. His aunt didn't believe him when he said he didn't know how it happened. Harry had a feeling that Snape wouldn't believe him either, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You had gotten into a fight with another student, and you deserve proper punishment. But, you think you are above the rules, don't you, Mr. Potter" Harry just stared at him. "DON'T YOU, Mr. Potter." Harry looked down at his hands. They were balled into a fist, shaking.

Snape had come out from behind his desk to face Harry. "You know, I always knew you were dimwitted, Potter, but these last few days have proved to me that you are more suicidal than anything. Sneaking your name into the Goblet, getting into a Muggle fight three against one—two of which are ten times your size," Harry still hadn't moved. "There are people out there who are trying to protect you Potter. And you disregard their help as if it were trash. Does somebody else need to die for you to see that- _LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"_

As Snape shouted that last sentence at him, he grabbed Harry's chin forcefully so he would have to look at him, but, before he could even think about what he was doing, Harry moved his head quickly and bit as hard as he could into Snapes hand, leaving a large mark and oozing blood. Whether Snape yelled from pain or shock, Harry never found out.

He took off, managing to grab his stuff on the way, and raced out of the dungeons to his next class. He had Transfiguration next, he was already late because of Snape, and he didn't want to stop to ask for a pass. Plus, he figured if he had another teacher around, Snape wouldn't try to kill him with the stunt that he just pulled.

"You're late, Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said as he entered the class room "take a seat" He found an empty desk at the back of the class, surrounded by his classmates whose vicious accompanied his belated arrival. Great.

As McGonagall began speaking, Harry pulled out his notebook and began copying what was on the board trying desperately to ignore the whispering of his classmates.

"That's almost two hundred points he lost us in two days!"

"I can't believe he even has the guts to show his face today."

"I believe I'll wait until you are all done talking. Seeing as how whatever it is you all have to say is much more important than today's lesson." The Professor said in her no-nonsense voice. The class immediately grew quiet, and a few students shot him a few looks that said "This is all your fault."

Harry kept one eye on the door at all times, expecting Snape to break it down and curse him within an inch of his life. A few minutes before the bell rang, the door opened, with a loud BANG making Harry jump a foot out of his chair, and bringing laughter throughout the class. "Professor, Professor come quick!" a Slytherin student he didn't know said, "It's Professor Snape! He's hurt really bad! We think he is poisoned! We tried doing everything we could to help him but nothing is working!" Nobody in the history of Hogwarts had ever seen the old woman run so fast.

The classroom was left in silence as they processed what had just taken place. Snape had been poisoned, probably by one of his own potions. The class started chatting away excitedly about the irony of their most hated professor.

Nothing of importance happened until later that day. Harry had been keeping his head down, avoiding the stares and taunts of the other students, keeping quiet, and not speaking unless asked a direct question by his teachers. But, what had happened to Snape? When he had left the dungeons he was fine. Unless you count the bite he gave him. He got his answer going back to his dorm room after dinner, that night. Neville came up to him just as he was about to go up the stairs.

"Hey, Harry. I have a note here for you from Professor McGonagall." He held out a piece of parchment for Harry to take. Just as Neville turned to leave Harry stopped him.

"Hold on a sec," Neville stopped and looked around, trying to make sure people weren't catching him talking to Harry. "Um…do you know what happened to Snape?" he asked as quietly as he could, as not to scare the boy away. It had been bugging him all day. There were rumors going around school that he had just fell into one of his own potions by mistake, another where harry himself had PUSHED him into the cauldron. But, he had never heard the truth yet.

"You haven't heard?" Neville inquired incredulously.

Harry shook his head.

"He got bit on his hand by a snake. A really big one. He is in the Hospital Wing. Unconscious. They haven't found the snake yet, so people are scared it's still in the school." Neville quickly walked off, as if afraid to speak to him anymore.

"A snake... on the hand?" he thought to himself as he entered the boys' dorm. "Poisoned?" He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He got as he dared without getting cross-eyed to view the teeth that had appeared overnight. They hadn't changed from before. They were still a little sharp, but nothing to cause that much damage. He pushed up one of his new teeth from behind and gasped. It got longer, sharper, like when he messed with Crookshank's claws when he sat on his lap.

"This is not happening, this is not happening to me. No, no, no, no, no…" he muttered to himself. He couldn't tell anybody about this. If anyone found out, they'd hate him even more. They'd call him a freak among freaks, and who would help him? Everyone already thinks he lied about the tournament. No, he had to keep this to himself. He'd figure out what was wrong with him all on his own. He didn't need anybody's aid.

He quickly took a shower and went straight to his bed to do his homework. Remembering the note Neville gave him. He took it out and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Due to recent events, your detention will be rescheduled for next Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Great more things to worry about. He had forgotten about his detention with Snape, and his headache from that morning was beginning to come back. After finishing his homework, harry shut the curtains and crawled completely into bed. He didn't have classed until noon tomorrow, so he planned on going to the library to look up what was wrong with him.

"Poisoned…" he thought. Neville had said that Snape had been poisoned. Did he do that too? Was he really poisonous? He was lost in his own thoughts as Seamus ripped open his bed curtains with a strange look on his face.

"Good job getting back at Snape, Potter. Just don't send it after any of us normal people next time. We all know it was you." Harry just stared at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he managed to get out after a few seconds.

"We all know you are a Parselmouth, so don't play dumb. Plus, you were the last person that was seen with Snape before he was attacked. There is no other explanation."

Harry's headache was just getting worse and worse by this point. He got out of bed to Stand in front of Seamus, a sudden look of fury on his face. "Look, you little shit, I didn't put my name in the cup, and as much as I would have LOVED to have been the one to poison Snape, I didn't. He was perfectly fine when I left. So you better get your facts straight or get some PROOF. Otherwise you will find yourself on the other end of your little lie. So, shut your mouth and LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!" He knew it was a half lie, but he wasn't going to tell any of them that.

Seamus had backed up into his own bed, and was trembling head to foot. The other boys weren't any better. Harry just climbed back into bed and spoke in a normal voice. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you all do the same," and reclosed his curtains.

After he calmed down, all Harry thought was, "What is WRONG with me? I have never threatened anyone like that." He did notice that his headache had gone away. He hoped that it wouldn't be coming back any time soon. With everything that has been going on lately, he couldn't help but think that his life was only going to get worse from here.

**Author's Note**

**HOLY CRAP! I didn't expect a lot of people to actually like this. I am so freaking happy right now. You have no idea.**

**REVIEW please!**

**Beta: alyoh**


	3. Chapter 3

This was HOPELESS! He had been searching for a week and NOTHING! The only thing he had even come close to comparing his condition with was a vampire, and he did not remember being bitten within the last few days, nor did he start burning in the sun.

He tried looking up something about snake related traits in humans, and the only thing that did was briefly tell him about Salazar Slytherin's, and the Dark Lord Voldemort's, Parseltongue ability saying it was dark and evil magic, and that only the worst sorts of wizards were able to use it.

His fangs were bothering him all the time now. Every time someone would taunt him or make him the slightest bit angry, he would feel them grow longer, and it took every bit of self-restraint not to open his mouth and say something back, or someone might see them.

Those "Potter Stinks" badges weren't helping him either—he was a little happy to note that he didn't see Ron and Hermione wear one but, that could just mean that they were hiding them. Malfoy made a show of offering anyone a free badge every time he found Harry within earshot.

Finding no real information in the book he was holding, he sighed and put it back on the shelf in the library and left. He had about an hour to kill before heading to charms class, so he decided to go see Hagrid.

When the old hut came into view, Harry saw the large man standing next to one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts holding a bucket with some kind of purple goo in it. Hagrid noticed his approach, and turned to greet him. "'arry! What bringsya over 'ere?"

"Oh, you know… I had a little while before class, and I thought I'd just see what you were up to."

Hagrid, always eager to talk about creatures, said eagerly, "Well, with that snake attack on Professor Snape, I just wanted ter make sure that these li'tle ones were protected. See this?" He held out the bucket of purple goo. "It's my own makin', keeps them other animals way from 'em. This stuff gets on yer skin, and it bothers 'em like nothin' else. Can't do much else, not bein' able ter use magic an' all. Don't have ter worry about the Skrewts' though, only puttin' it on their shells."

Harry wasn't very worried about the Skrewts. They looked they could rip his legs off if they really wanted to.

"So, you wanna help?"

"Err…" Well, he had nothing better to do. "Sure Hagrid."

Hagrid passed him the bucked with the strange goo and pointed him in the direction of, thankfully, one of the smaller Skrewts.

"Uh, Hagrid," He looked up from the bucket "Do I need gloves for this?" Hagrid let out a small laugh.

"Na, just be careful not to get any on yer clothes."

Harry rolled up his sleeves and carefully stepped closer to the giant animal. From what he could tell the thing was sleeping, or at least he was hoping that's what it was doing. After he dipped his hand into the bucket, the goo only made his hands feel a little tingly so he didn't see it as too harmful. He raised his hands and slowly put it onto the giant shell. The creature twitched his front claw making Harry jump back in fright. After a few moments making sure that he wasn't about to be blasted to bits, he resumed putting the goo into its shell.

Nothing too exciting happened after that. It was actually unexpectedly peaceful working with them. Well, as peaceful as it gets when you're worried of getting a fireball to the face. But, there weren't any students or teachers around to mock him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Harry heard Hagrid come up behind him later "Well done 'arry! Yer a natural at this, y'u are." Harry couldn't help the small smile creep up on his face at his words.

"Thanks Hagrid," Hagrid handed him a slightly dirty hand towel.

"You better clean up and head onto yer next class. Thanks fer helpin' me out today, yer welcome to do it ag'in anytime." He patted him on the shoulder with his large hands and walked towards his hut.

Harry used the towel to get as much of the goo off as he could, and walked towards the school. Occasionally, he would rub his hands on the inside of his robe, it was an old one anyway and he didn't want his hands to keep tingling from the purple goo.

Nearing a bathroom, he quickly ducked in and went to the sink to wash his hands. He put his hands under the water and started scrubbing….and scrubbing…and scrubbing. Whatever that stuff was, the feeling of that slimy goo was not coming off. If he didn't hurry, then he was going to be late for charms, and he was already late twice yesterday. At least he couldn't see any purple on his hands.

Making his way into the classroom just as the bell rung, he found a seat hidden at the back of the class, hopefully making it so that no one would really notice him. Professor Flitwick had already stepped into his podium and started speaking. "Welcome, all, back to class. Today we are going to learn a new charm, the Summoning charm to be exact. Now everyone take out your wands …"

The goal was to use the charm to summon a pillow towards them from across the room. Focusing on one directly from him, he muttered "Accio," and his pillow twitched. He continued doing this but would stop every couple of minutes to try and scratch away the tingling feeling still in his hands.

"Accio, accio, accio!" the pillow lifted up and soared across the room, hitting him in the face.

"Mr. Potter let's see how you are coming along." Professor Flitwick had said next to his desk, after a while. Harry had just raised his wand, and opened his mouth to summon it again when the Professor said "Sweet Merlin! What did you do to your hand, child?" He looked down and saw what he was talking about. There were long, deep scratch marks on his hand. "Why didn't you say anything before now, Mr. Potter? These look awful! Class, don't move until I come back! Come along, Mr. Potter, to the hospital wing"

No, this was bad. Really, really bad. Didn't Hagrid say that only animals were supposed to have any reaction to the stuff? "Um, that's okay professor. I know the way I can go myself."

"Are you sure? Mr. Potter, those look really bad."

"I'm fine professor really. It doesn't hurt that bad." Actually, they itched like crazy now. He was trying extremely hard not to start scratching again. "Could I just have a pass, please?"

"Well if you are sure… wait a moment I will be right back."

Some students had turned around to look at him to see what the fuss was about. Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to each other a couple of rows in front of him, and they were both giving him strange looks. Harry tried not to look at them both for too long. "Here you are, Potter. Now hurry up before they get any worse." Professor Flitwick handed him a piece of parchment and ushered him out of the classroom.

Harry found only silence in the hall. He quickly found the nearest door, which happened to be a closet and shut it behind him. There was no way he was going to the hospital wing, what if Madam Pomfrey discovered that he had _fangs_ that he might not even be human. Harry figured that he was probably over reacting. What if he was just having an allergic reaction to whatever Hagrid had made? He couldn't stop scratching his skin it just kept _itching_. He looked at his hand and saw a piece of skin hanging free on his left hand, so he pulled on it trying to get it off. Except instead of pulling a small piece, he ended up pulling off most the skin on his hand, leaving behind a dark color.

"Okay, this is not good." He mumbled. With his right hand, he gently touched the areas of missing skin and found it to be rough and bumpy, almost like a snake. "No, this is bad, really, really bad." What was happening to him? How could have he possibly thought he could handle this? He was a freak! His head fell into his snake skinned hands.

How was he going to hide this? Someone was bound to notice the way his hands looked. He would only draw attention to himself if he wore gloves. He heard a cat's meow from outside of the door, and Filtch's voice came next "What's that my darling? Have you caught a student?" No, not Filtch. He would just make things worse for him.

The door creaked open and Harry quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide his new problem. Filtch stood towering over him "Well, well looks like Mr. Potter is skipping classes. What should we do about that?" He reached down and grabbed him by the arm "I think your head of house will want to know what you are doing." He pulled him up and hauled him off to McGonagall's office.

The look on her face when she came in was priceless. Harry had a terrified look on his face, and with Filtch man handling him, it didn't look pretty. "What the devil have you done to the child?"

"I didn't do nuffin', found him like this in the closet near the charms classroom." Filtch said as he pushed him towards his professor.

"Yes, well take a seat Potter. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway." He didn't meet her eyes when he sat down or the entire time she was talking. "This past week I have seen more out of your school work then I have in the whole time you have been here Potter. I just wish you have shown more attention to your studies in previous years."

Hermione wasn't around to help him anymore, and he had nothing better to do now that he was alone all the time. All he had was his schoolwork, so most of his attention went to it. "Thanks Professor," he said surprised.

"However, seeing your current situation…." She stopped talking for a moment, and just looked at him. Harry still wasn't meeting her eyes. She made a move to comfort him, but thought better of it. "Well, Mr. Potter, keep up the good work and I'll look over you skipping class." She dismissed him and watched him out. "Poor child," she muttered "no one should have to go through this."

The Hogwarts staff meeting was being held inside Albus Dumbledore's office. The Students were all supposed to be in their Common rooms as it was after curfew. Severus Snape was in the meeting as he had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing the day before. He had told the staff that he didn't remember much of what happened but, that was not entirely true. He remembered being bitten by something, but it was most defiantly not a snake.

Professor Sprout had substituted for Professor Snape while his hand was healing. It was covered in what looked like a green glove. From what they had been told, he had nearly lost it due to the poison. It had been lucky that Madam Pomfrey was there or they would have had to cut it off.

Sprout had been informing them of what they had learned and the progress of all the students, when she came upon the subject of Harry Potter "He has been doing remarkably well in potions. I don't know why you keep complaining about him, he turned in a potion just the other day that was nearly flawless."

"Then I suppose getting into a tournament is not the only thing he is willing to cheat in." he said with the usual sneer to his face "Mr. Potter has been hardly passing all the years he has been in my class."

"Well I don't know about that, but Potter has been doing well in my class as well." Flitwick said. "It's a shame all of this had to happen for him to put this much effort into his work"

"I think the tournament is starting to get to him. Filtch found him crying in a cupboard while skipping your class." Flitwick looked surprised.

"He didn't skip my class. He had large scratch marks on his hands, so I sent him on his way to the Hospital Wing."

"Well I never saw him" Madam Pomfrey said a little worried. "I haven't seen him since he came into the wing while I with that student who had been effected by a dark object."

"Well this is worrisome" Dumbledore had spoken up "Minerva, had you seen anything wrong with his hands while he was in your office?"

"Nothing that I could see, he kept them hidden beneath his robes, and he wouldn't look at me properly."

Snape made a noise of disgust "That's just him being an attention seeking brat. I'm sure it was all one of his little pranks, and that he is perfectly fine."

Albus looked at the potions professor. "Now I'm sure Harry has an explanation for this," he looked around the room "I want you all to keep an eye out for him, if he really is hurt, find out why he didn't seek out help. If Voldemort really is going to return, we need to keep him safe". He dismissed them and they all left the room.

Albus sat back in his desk chair, and though about the boy causing his current headache. What was the poor boy thinking right now? If he really was hurt, why didn't he come for help? He couldn't protect Harry from the dark if he didn't know what was happening to him. Albus sighed and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. This was something he had to deal with and fast.

_ He was in an old and dusty room. A source of warmth and light came from the fireplace in front of the only chair in the room. He couldn't see who was in the chair as it was facing away from him. A large snake slithered into the room from the door and it whispered "Master, the rat-man has received a letter for you from your follower at Hogwarts. He is debating on whether or not to give it to you now." She had slithered up to the side of his chair and was now facing whoever was in it._

_ A cold voice spoke "Stupid fool, I should have him punished for showing any signs of weakness." A small and scaly hand reached out to pet the snake's head._

_"Master, when will I get to eat the boy?" the snake hissed again._

_"Soon, my dearest. When I finally have my body back, then you may have him for your dinner." The snake made a hiss like it was happy. "Go now, and see if you could convince the Rat-man to give me that letter." The snake slithered down from the chair and out the door._

_ It has been so long since he has had a real body to call his own, since it was destroyed by the rebounding curse of that child. Maybe if he hadn't taken the prophecy to heart, and Stopped looking for Abigail, then maybe he would still have his body. He still wondered if she was alive, if she had really been captured by the order, or if his followers were right and she had betrayed him._

_ If anyone were to find out his true feelings for the woman, it would ruin him. They would see him as weak, and they would have used her against him. No, no one can ever know the truth about her. The only woman that he ever truly cared for. But, the time to think about her has ended; the rat-man has come into the room with his letter_

_**Review Please :)**_

_**Beta: Alyoh**_


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next few days, the teachers had tried to sneak a look at Harry's hands, but they were somehow always hidden from view. Usually, they'd be hidden in his sleeves, or he would just suddenly find the need to dig something out of this bag with both of his hands. None of the teachers outright asked him to show them his hands; they all wanted to be subtle about it, giving him a chance to ask for help first.

While he was practicing an animal to tablecloth spell in transfiguration, Professor McGonagall found his sleeves reaching the tips of his fingers. She asked him to pull his sleeves down, saying that it would interfere with his spell work. Harry had replied that it was just far too cold in the room and preformed the spell correctly anyway.

Professor Sprout couldn't catch him very well, as her class required gloves and he kept his back to her and the rest of the class while he put them on and off. They all kept out an eye for him at breakfast and lunch, but he was never anywhere to be found, not even in between classes.

At the moment, Harry could be found hiding behind one of the suits of armor in a rarely used part of the dungeon. He had put up a notice-me-not charm around him as extra precaution. His shoes and socks were lying on the floor next to him, his pants and sleeves were rolled up as high as they would go. The snake skin didn't stop at his hands anymore. It had grown from the tip of his fingers to the edge of his elbow. One night in the shower, his feet had gotten the same look and has since grown to his knees. He was lucky that no one else was in the bathroom with him.

They didn't itch anymore, but anyone who saw them would think that he had some type of skin disease. There was a book on glamours in his lap, and he was currently practicing one for changing skin color onto his hands. He had potions in a few minutes and he wouldn't be able to hide anything from view then. It was dangerous to have your sleeves the way he was keeping them, and nobody wore gloves in potions.

His frustration and worry was increasing as time wore on. The spell would only change his skin by a few shades. Not nearly enough to hide his skin, and they weren't very strong spells. With one finite, the glamours would disappear.

"**_A man-child hides in the shadows?_**" A voice said close to him. "**_Must tell master, not supposed to be hiding…could be fun..._**" A small snake was slithering off in a painting in front of the statue where he was hiding.

"**_No, wait!" _**he whispered as loudly as he dared, showing his head from behind the suit of armor "**_Please don't tell anyone, I'll find somewhere else to be, just please keep quiet."_**

The snaked turned his head back. "**_Man-child speaks our tongue? Why have you not found me sooner? No one speaks to me anymore. Well, except master, but he doesn't say much."_**

"**_Well...I didn't know you were here." _**He said as to not insult the snake painting.

**_ "Bah, lies. All Slytherins know about me. It's why not many come down here anymore. Don't like the way I stare at them." _**it said as it moved to sit on the large rock in its painting.

"**_Sorry, but I'm not in Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor."_**

**_ "Then how where you able to find this place, man-child? Only snake students may find me." _**It moved its head to get a better view of him. "**_Come closer man-child, I can hardly see you over there."_**

**_ "Uhh.. I'd rather not…"_**

**_ "Oh don't worry, I can't bite. I'm only a painting see? Not much of a Gryffindor are you? Afraid of a painting…" _**it let out a hiss that could only be compared to a laugh.

**_ "What if someone sees me? I'm kind of hiding here… like you said." _**He said embarrassed.

**_ "Well, it's like I said. No one ever comes down here anymore. No one will find you" _**Harry thought for a moment.

**_ "Will, you tell your master or anyone I was here?"_**

**_ "No, I won't tell my master or anyone you were here." _**The snake repeated back a little insulted **_"Now get over here so I don't have to look around the metal man."_**

Harry carefully eased himself out from behind the armor. He was a little self-conscious about walking around where anyone could just look at him and see the skin showing through his hands and feet, but he something told him to trust the snake's word.

The snake's eyes seemed to pop out of its head at the sight of him, **_"GREAT SALAZAR! You are no man-child! You are Hatchling! Why would you not tell me? Silly hatchling keeping secrets…"_** Harry looked startled for a moment.

**_ "Hatchling…what's hatchling?" _**he asked.

**_ "How don't you know of what you even are? Poor hatchling, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't know I was a snake. I'd confuse myself with a worm! Probably convince myself that dirt tasted as delicious as a rat. Of course, I don't know how a rat would taste if I was a worm though now would I?" _**It paused for a moment, as though choosing its next words carefully.

**_ "A hatchling is an offspring of a person who is half man and half snake. The humans have a specific name for you, but I do not know what it is called. My master might though."_**

Harry's heart was beating rapidly. An answer…Someone who knew what was happening to him? **_"Could you tell me where your master is… err please? I would like to ask him about it."_**

**_ "Of course! He would be very happy to meet you, hasn't seen another person in a long time! It's down in the big room where Sheena used to live."_**

Confused again, Harry asked "**_Who is Sheena?"_**

**_ "She was a great big basilisk who lived in my master's home! But a few years ago, some kid snuck down there and killed her. Master wasn't the same after that…" _**the snake had a sad look on its face.

**_ "By the way I didn't know humans were comfortable with a Hatchling in their school" _**it said while pointing its tail at Harry's hands.

**_ "They… don't... that's why I was hiding. I was trying out a spell to hide these," _**he held up his hands **_"but nothing works very well."_**

**_ "Silly hatching, Human magic doesn't work well on our kind. You need snake magic to hide yourself. I think the humans call it Parslemagic in their tongue." _**It said with a tone of superiority. Harry rolled his eyes at that.

**_ "How do I use it then?"_**

**_ "Do you really not know anything? All you have to do is put a little magic and concentration into whatever you want to do. Choose your words carefully though. Something bad could happen if you don't."_**

Harry thought about it for a few moments to think about it then said **_"I want to hide my snake skin from everyone." _** The black snake skin on his arms and feet disappeared without a trace. **_"I look human again!" _**he shouted.

**_ "Yes, hatchling but you look much better in our skin. Just don't forget to keep concentrating on it, or else it will reappear" _**It replied. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time. This was just one less problem to worry about! A big grin appeared on his face, and he started laughing.

**_ "Look! I don't have to hide from them anymore!" _** He felt amazing after that simple spell, more confident. Nobody would notice. Nothing was going to bring him down not even **_"SNAPE!"_** he shouted. **_"Oh, no. I have to hurry or I'll be late for class again!" _** he raced over to the suit of armor and quickly put on his shoes, rolled down his pants and gathered his bag. **_"Thank you so much! I'll see you later!" _**he shouted behind him as he raced to class.

**_ "Don't forget to speak to my master!" _**the snake called back **_"He will wish to meet you!" _**Harry only had to take a couple of turns before he was inside the potions classroom.

"Mr. Potter...late again. Ten points from Gryffindor"

"But the bell hasn't even-" RING

"You are still standing and the bell has rung. You are late. Take a seat before I take more points from your house." Harry sat down in his chair next to Neville. "Now today we are going to brew the Vicis Decoris potion. It is used to reveal a Glamor spell that you suspect is on someone. You have within the hour to brew it. I suggest you get started." When Snape was done talking he sent a smirk at Harry.

"Oh, no" he thought "What if my parslesmagic doesn't hold up against it?" He got started along with Neville and together they set to work. They somehow managed to get through the potion without making to many mistakes though Neville was shaking the whole time.

"Blimey, I think we actually did it." Neville said with a shaky laugh.

"Time is up. Bring your samples up to the front of the class one at a time." Snape ordered. The students did as they were told. One by one, the students would bring their sample to Snape and if he deemed it satisfactory, would turn their hair or skin a different color and the class would watch as it would quickly change back to normal. "Potter, you're next."

Harry stood up, and with the tiniest smiles from Neville, went to the front of the class. He offered his potion to Snape who took not even a quick glance at it. Snape instantly waved his wand, and turned Harry's hair pink. The class laughed as Snape drawled out "Let's see if Mr. Potter learned a thing or two in my class yet. Go on Mr. Potter, drink your potion."

"HEY! You haven't even checked it yet! He could be poisoned!" Harry turned his head to a voice he hadn't heard in what felt like years. Ronald Weasley was standing up and glaring and his potions professor. Harry's breath caught in his throat. What was Ron doing? He hated him. He should be laughing along with the rest of the class.

"That may be, Mr. Weasley, but I am the professor in this class, I think I know how cure a small poisoning problem.

"Apparently not, _Professor."_ A collective gasp went throughout the room. Ron was still standing his ground, glaring at Snape with all the hate he could muster. Snape's green gloved had twitched, and a sneer appeared on his face.

"Detention, Weasley." Snape decided to end the matter by turning back to Harry. "Drink it Potter." He took a quick look at Ron, who was refusing to meet his eyes, and swallowed half the potion.

"Focus, focus, focus," he chanted in his head, hoping that the parslemagic in his hands would hold.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom have brewed an acceptable potion. Hand it over Potter." Harry handed the potion to the Professor, and he snatched it out of his hand. Snape's eyes traveled to his hands looking for any sign of cuts that his colleague assured him were there. Seeing nothing he sneered "Don't just stand there boy. Sit back down."

The rest of the class was normal after that. The bell rang, and Harry tried to speak to Ron, but he had already left the room before he could catch him. Harry thought for a moment about going to the chamber to find the snake's mysterious master. But, Harry was a little nervous. He was finally able to get an answer to what was happening to him. To have someone that might help him. He was a little worried about the fact that he knew about the basilisk, and that he was in the chamber in the first place.

Should he even trust the snake, or should he ignore it and do what he was going to do before; figure it out all on his own? He really didn't want to focus on this right now. He just needed someone to talk to, help him get his mind off things. Hagrid was really the only person that would speak to him right now, and he really didn't want to speak to that snake again for a while.

Walking out of the castle and into the cold winter air, Harry instantly began shivering. He had to put more than a few warming charms on himself to keep comfortable. "Hey, Hagrid." He said approaching the hut.

"Just the person I needed ta see, come inside quickly." Hagrid went inside the house and Harry followed. "I have somethin' real important that I need ta tell ya." They took a seat at the table and Hagrid poured them both some tea. "Now I was just going to show you but, Charlie convinced me that it might get me fired."

The name rang a bell. "Charlie? Charlie who?" Harry asked.

"Why Charlie Weasley of course. How many other ones do you know?"

"When did he get here?" he asked again, curious as to why he didn't know about it.

"He came a few days ago. Ron didn't tell ya?"

"No," he tried his best not to look hurt "Ron didn't tell me a thing."

"Well that's strange, he was the one ta convince me ta tell ya in the first place." Hagrid said, surprised.

"Tell me what?"

"He said," Hagrid continued as if he hadn't heard Harry say anything "He said, If they're lettin' the other Headmasters see them, you bet that they would just tell their champions. That would leave Harry at an even greater disadvantage than he has already got! He should be told anyway! He's not ready to face something as big as this!" Hagrid finished with a grin on his face. "Now I really don't want to break the rules, but he does have a point."

Harry was quiet the whole time Hagrid spoke. "Hagrid, what aren't you supposed to tell me?"

Hagrid's smile fell a bit as he said "Dragons."

"Err…what?"

"Dragons, they brought dragons for yer first task." Hagrid said sadly. "Beautiful creatures, they are. Misunderstood, but beautiful."

Harry wasn't sure what to do. "Dragons…" he started "and Ron told you to tell me?"

"Well of course! I wouldn't think about it otherwise." They stayed and tried to talk about less important things for a while. As Harry left Hagrid's hut, he saw Hedwig flying towards him with a note clutched in her beak.

"Hey girl" he whispered, as he took the small parchment from her beak. He pet her for a moment, and watched her fly off to the Owlery before he read the note.

_ Harry,_

_I need to talk to you face to face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Make sure you are alone._

_ Love,_

_ Snuffles._

"Sirius is coming here?!" Harry thought desperately. "Is he crazy? What if he gets caught?!" Applying an extra set of warming charms, Harry raced off to Gryffindor tower to hopefully find some way to prepare for his, escaped convict Godfather, to rethink what he was about to do.

**Authors Note**

**So many PEOPLE! YES! I am starting school again in a few days, so I won't have a lot of time to write. I do have the next few chapters planned out though. **

**If you don't review SLENDER MAN will find you. NO $20 WILL SAVE YOU!**

**Beta:Alyoh**


	5. Chapter 5

Ronald Weasley was sitting on his bed in the boy's dormitory, listening to his empty stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten a real meal for over a week now. He was worried over his Ex-best friend and that fact that he might be dead before Ron could ever get the courage to fix things with him.

The guilt hadn't hit him right away, he was to jealous for that. No, Ron was happy watching Harry get the attention that he supposedly wanted. It wasn't until he saw Harry's hands torn up in charms class that he snapped out of whatever jealousy he had. Harry was hurt, he could have even been attacked, and Ron just sat there and did nothing to stop it. Friends were supposed to stick by you through thick and thin and Ron did none of that. He felt like a traitor, and from the look Hermione gave him when she saw it, she felt the same way.

When his brother came down from Romania and showed him the dragons, his brother made him swear not to tell Harry about them. He would have been able to tell him anyway, they weren't on speaking terms. Ron had wanted so badly to do anything to help Harry by that point, so when Hagrid had shown up, an idea popped into his head only worthy of a Slytherin.

It made him feel a little better that he had helped Harry in at least some way. But, it still wasn't enough. He had to him some way to help him; otherwise his friend might die…

CREEEAAAKKKK

The door to the dormitory had opened. Ron quietly pulled the curtains back a little and peaked out. Harry's bed was the only one that was empty so it had to of been him who left. "Maybe this is my chance," thought Ron. He waited a few minutes after until he couldn't hear Harry's footsteps anymore and got out of his bed to follow.

He had no idea what he was going to say, or do. He wasn't really good at these things. But, he had to do something. Harry wasn't going to die because of him. He was almost at the bottom step when he heard Harry's voice whisper, "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close Harry," a voice that he vaguely recognized answered back from seemingly know where. He saw Harry quickly stand up from the fire to face him…

~Lily's Secret~

To say Harry was relieved would be an understatement. When Sirius said that he wanted to meet in the common room, Harry thought that he would actually be there body and all. Instead it was his head in the fireplace. It was still risky, but it made Harry feel better knowing that it would be less of a chance for him to get caught.

It turned out that Sirius didn't know very much about dragons. Harry really wanted to talk about his new snake condition, but he wasn't sure on how he would take it. There reunion was cut short when he heard footsteps come down from the dorm. He quickly told his godfather who disappeared in less than a second.

He got up as fast as he could without looking to suspicious and saw his ex-best friend standing on the bottom step of the dorm. They stared at each other looking for something to say.

"Umm…who are you talking to?" Ron finally said while shifting his feet.

"Who says I was talking to anyone?" Harry snapped back "You must have been imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time." Harry moved away from the fire place to sit down on the couch nearest to him. "What do you want?"

Ron moved to stand by the fire place. "Well…I… I umm… I wanted to talk to you." He said not entirely meeting Harry's eyes.

"Oh really? Why would you want to do that?" Harry was not going to fall for this. He didn't need Ron. He was going to take care of himself. He didn't need friends. He didn't need Ron Weasley. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"How are your hands?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?" he asked.

"Your hands… They were cut up the other day weren't they?" Harry was a little confused.

"Why do you care?" Ron flinched at that.

"Well…" he moved to sit down in the chair across from Harry. "They looked really bad. I was…um…" Harry just stared at him. Where was he even going with this? Ron looked like he had run out of words to say.

"You defended me in Potions." Harry stated. "Why?"

Ron took a deep breath, looked Harry straight in the eye and said "I'm sorry." Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wha-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I've been a real ass. I shouldn't have said all of those things. I mean you've always had my back whenever I was in trouble. Hell you risked your life to save my sister, and when you need me most I just turn my back on you and then you get hurt, and those DRAGONS Harry. You're going to have to fight a DRAGON! What are they thinking? Letting a kid do that…and… and SNAPE! He could have killed you! I don't know what I'd do if you died and me knowing that I could have done something to save my best friend and…and … I'm sorry."

Harry was at a loss for words. Was this a joke? All this time and NOW he wanted to apologize? Neither one of them spoke for a while. Harry was staring at Ron like he had never seen him before. The silence seemed to be getting to Ron so he said "Well…..say something."

"Um…" What was he supposed to say? I forgive you after you treated me like I had the plague? He had to admit to himself that he missed Ron. It just wasn't the same without him. "I… I have to think about it."

"Oh… right, yeah of course." Ron stood up. "Well… I guess I'll just… see you later then." He walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah…okay." Harry said to softly for Ron to hear. Harry followed Ron up the stairs a few minutes later, but neither one of them said anything more that night.

~Lily's Secret~

The next day, Harry saw Cedric sitting under a large tree in one of the courtyards talking to a small group of his fans. For a moment, Harry thought about how unfair it was for him and probably the other two champions to know about the dragons, and not Cedric. But then he thought about how it was also unfair for him to be forced into a tournament that he had no business being in, so he just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Potter, a word" Alastor Moody said appearing seeming out of nowhere making Harry jump.

"Err is there something you need sir?" He said uncertainly

"Not here, in my office. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

Harry followed Moody silently into his office at the end of the Defense Against the Dark arts classroom. It was filled with strange instruments that probably had to do with some type of defense or other. Moody was famous for being paranoid, or maybe he just had a strange sense of style.

"That's a foe glass" he gestured to the large circular piece of glass sitting behind his desk. "Tells me when my enemies are close. If I can see the whites of their eyes, they are standing right behind me." He let out a strange noise that could only be compared to a laugh. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a quill and parchment. "So Potter, what you are going to do about your dragon."

Harry was expecting something along the lines of how his work had been going in class. It was near flawless in fact, but he wasn't expecting this. Moody should actually be turning him in for even knowing about the first task. Instead, he was offering his help. "Umm… you know I just thought that I'd….umm…"

Moody rolled his normal eye, his magical one locked firmly on Harry. "Think Potter! You need to play to your strengths! You can bet that the other champions will play to theirs!"

Harry's mind started turning "Right, strengths, what am I good at? I can make a teacher nearly loose his hand? But, that won't sit go well with anyone, and I don't think I can get close enough to bite a Dragon. Quidditch?" Harry realized they had been sitting in silence so he said "Well I can fly. I mean I'm a good flyer"

"Better than fair the way I heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom".

"You're allowed a wand" Moody replied with a creepy smile.

~Lily's Secret~

It was almost dinner time when Harry left Professor Moody's office. He finally had a plan on how he was going to survive the next task. If he could just cast a strong enough summoning charm to get his broom to him, he might have a chance of surviving. Moody didn't actually give him any ideas about how to attack the dragon; they just talked about how he was going to stay out of its way. During their conversation, Moody never outright told him what to do, he just hinted, and gave his opinion on what tactics he could use. Harry figured that Moody couldn't help him to much or else it might be labeled as cheating.

He followed the path on the grand staircase to Gryffindor tower when a familiar voice stopped him. **_"Hey, Hatchling, over here!" _**Harry stopped and turned to look at an old painting hanging a few inches above his head, of what appeared to be a part of the Amazon. In the very middle, a familiar serpent laying on the ground was looking down at him. **_"Where have you been, Hatchling? Master is very excited to meet you."_**

There were students on still on the lower stair case and they were giving him strange looks on their way down. "Wow, he's such a freak talking to snake's in a painting now? He must be desperate." Harry tried to look like he didn't hear them as they passed by.

**_"I've been busy with school stuff."_** He whispered to the snake after they had passed. **_"I didn't have time to go see him"_**

**_"Well then go now! It isn't nice to keep people waiting you know. !" _** The snake slithered into the portrait next to it leading him in the direction Harry knew to be Myrtles bathroom.

**_"Wait, you want me to go now? You have to be joking!"_**

**_"Of course Hatchling! Now come on!"_** Against his better judgment, he followed the snake as it led him towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He had to do some creative dodging to avoid any suspicion as to why he was following a snake around school, but they eventually reached the door in one piece. **_"Alright it's in there, just tell the door to open and follow the chamber down to the end. Master will meet you get there. Good luck!"_** The snake slithered off down the paintings and out of sight.

After checking to make sure that no one was watching him, harry went into the girl's bathroom. He knew he had to be extra quiet unless Moaning Myrtle would find him, and tell everyone what he was doing. He snuck over to the sinks and whispered **_"Open" _**and watched the familiar sinks move and reveal a long dark hole in the ground. "Well here goes nothing" He muttered to himself, and jumped in.

Nothing had changed down in the chamber. The giant head of Slytherin still had its mouth open as though Tom Riddle had just released the basilisk in an attempt to kill Harry almost two years ago. Harry looked over to the left of the giant head to see the dark area where Riddle had first shown himself. He approached it and lit his wand to see a short hallway with a single door at the end. It was old with mold growing on the bottom edges and at the stop the word Slytherin was carved out in sharp letters almost as if it were done by a knife.

When he opened the door, he found a dark room that smelled stuffy like no one had been there in years. The last person to have been in there would have been a young Tom Riddle almost fifty years ago. He raised his wand higher, trying to see more of the area around him.

**_"Who are you?"_** a voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Hello….who's there?" Harry responded with a shaky voice. Harry was beginning to feel a little foolish for coming down here in the first place. If someone was really in here, it most likely wouldn't end well for him.

**_"Who are you?" _** The voice said again.

"I- **_My name is Harry." _** He was looking around trying to find out where the mysterious voice was coming from.

**_"Ah, so Cesar wasn't lying when he told me another speaker has come into the school. Come closer child, so that I may see you." _** Harry walked in the direction of the voice. As he got closer, torches sprang to life around him, eliminating the darkness. He was standing in front of an open marble coffin with a dried out corpse laying inside. **_"Welcome Harry, to my chamber. I am Salazar Slytherin, and I believe it is time you and I had a little chat."_**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for waiting so long. School kinda sucks right now, but it made me really happy every time someone would review or Favorite the story. The next chapter probably won't happen for some time yet but i will NOT abandon this story. **

**Thank you to HuskyWalker for mentioning me in their story ****Little Seer**

******Please Review to tell me what you think or if i should fix something!**

**Beta : Alyoh Awesome person right here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! School has been extremely busy. **

**I've been playing AC3 a lot too so. YAY!**

**So this one isn't Beta'd at all so please tell me things that i need to fix.**

**ENJOY!**

~Lily's Secret~

When he was little, Harry heard his uncle up late one night watching a horror movie. The cupboard he slept in was in perfect hearing distance from the living room. So, he got listen to every scream the B-list actress made. About a fourth of the way into the movie, his uncle started snoring. On any normal day, Harry would have stayed in his cupboard and be content with imaging what was happening in the movie depending on the sounds he heard.

But, he had never been allowed to watch a movie with his "generous" Aunt and Uncle. So, instead of staying in his cupboard like good little boys do, he used his tiny hands to push open the door as slowly as possible. He made sure to take his teddy bear, named Sammy, with him. No self respecting child would ever dare to go on a dangerous adventure without their best friend, and Sammy had seen his share of adventures. It was missing and ear, and had long stitch sewn across its chest. Sammy was the only thing he had that Dudley hadn't destroyed yet, and Harry wasn't about to let that change anytime soon.

His steps were slow and quiet; he tried as only a five year old could to make as little of noise as possible. Every time he heard a creek from the floor, he would pause to make sure he could still hear his uncle's snores. If his Uncle was asleep then he couldn't catch him. If he was asleep, then Harry wouldn't be yelled at. If he didn't pay attention to Harry, then he might just be okay.

When he finally made it to the view of the T.V, a girl covered head to toe in blood was running away from a rotting, undead man who was chasing her with slow staggering steps. Harry sat himself on the floor beside the couch where his uncle was sleeping. For the next hour, Harry was captivated by his very first movie. All of the horrors, blood, gore, and screams were permanently burned into his brain.

When Harry would look back on this memory, it would be with a mixture of fear, and fondness. It may have been the most terrifying thing he had seen at the time, but it was still the first movie he had ever seen. He even got to watch it with his best friend Sammy, and to a five year old kid, that was the best thing in the world. For the following weeks, Harry would make sure to hide completely under his thin sheet, and keep Sammy right next to him. That way he would be safe from the undead monsters if they ever found him.

However, now that he was face to face with a real undead man in front of him, all he could do was let out an ear popping scream. His feet tripped over each other in his haste to run away and he fell, face first on the ground.

**_"I was under the impression that you were a Gryffindor,"_** Salazar's voice spoke **_"But, you seem to scared to face a corpse."_** His voice chuckled around the room "**_Is this how all of Gryffindor house behaves when faced with danger? If so, I don't know what I was worried about all these years."_**

**_"Wha-I-I just didn't expect…"_** Harry stuttered. He was sitting on the floor, legs shaking to much to stand properly. **_"How did you get here?"_**

**_"I never left, boy," _**the man scoffed**_ "I have been in this tomb for over a millennium!"_**

**_"I don't understand. If you never left, how have you...survived all these years?"_** Harry moved to sit on his knees to try and see over the edge of the coffin, but it was still to high up.

**_"Do you really not know? From what Caesar tells me, you are one of my kind. Who is your family? Who are your parents boy? You should have been told this story before."_**

**_"My name isn't boy its Harry, and I don't see how it matters,"_** Harry snapped.

**_"Of course it matters! If you are with that traitor, then I should kill you now" _**the door leading to the main room of the chamber shut and locked with a loud BANG. **_"Now I'll ask you again boy. Who are your parents?"_**

**_"My parents are dead. They died when I was just a year old. They didn't have time to tell me much of anything," _**Harry snapped. He was not putting up with this.

**_"That doesn't mean they don't have names." _**

Harry took a deep breath to calm down, and said**_ "My father's name.. was James Potter, and-"_**

**_"Potter?! Impossible! None of my kind would ever mate with a Potter! I will not have us corrupted by descendents of him!" _** His voice grew in strength as he yelled, and it caused the room to shake. Dust was falling from the ceiling and Harry was afraid that it would collapse on top of him.

**_"What's wrong with being a Potter? Descendents of who?"_**

**_"You really are clueless aren't you? Potter's are descendents from the Gryffindor line. The traitorous bastard who left me here,"_** Salazar fell silent.

**_"I.. I heard you left the school."_**

**_"Yes, he was surprisingly good about covering or bending the truth. Actually, this chamber is not part of the school at all."_** Harry had finally stood up and stepped back in view of the corpse. **_"Ah, there you are. I thought you were going to spend all day down there."_** Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment **_"Now you still haven't told me who your mother is."_**

Harry really didn't want to tell him. With how he reacted towards his father's name he didn't really want to see how he reacted towards his mother's, and Evan's wasn't exactly a Pureblood name. With a Potter for a father, a muggleborn for a mother, and being in the house of the man that was famous for his rivalry with Salazar, Harry would be lucky to get out of there alive.

**_"Her name was Lily Evans,"_** Harry finally answered.

**_"Evans…I have heard that name before."_**

**_"Really? How would you have heard about it? Evans is a Muggle name."_**

**_"I might be stuck down here, but that doesn't mean I am completely deprived of information."_**

**_"But you didn't know who I was,"_**

Salazar chuckled **_"I have been able to look through the eyes of the paintings of the castle. Although I haven't done it for a while now, that doesn't mean I am ignorant of the world."_** Harry gave the dead man a confused look. **_"Well hatchling, I suppose you are not completely lost. You seem to know how to ask the right questions anyway. Sit down, and I will tell you a story you need to know… this may take a while"_**

Harry eyes searched around the room. Sit down? Where was he supposed to do that? There was nothing to sit on. Harry had the sudden mental image of him, as the five year old holding his stuffed bear Sammy, and sitting in the lap of a younger, still alive version of Salazar Slytherin. He was reading him a bedtime story, and Harry couldn't help but hear himself say "One more story grandpa, pleeaaasseee?" But, he quickly shook his head to get that strange image out of his head and tried to focus on something more realistic.

**_"Err… Where am I supposed to sit,"_** Harry finally asked.

**_"On the edge of my coffin of course. Otherwise, it would seem like I was telling the story to air. With the quality of Hogwarts education nowadays, I would bet that you couldn't even conjure a chair for yourself."_**

**_"But, isn't that… I don't know… disrespectful,"_** Harry asked ignoring the remark about his school.

**_"How can it be disrespectful if I am telling you to sit on it?" _**Harry stood up on his now stable legs, and awkwardly positioned himself on the edge of Salazar's coffin. Now that he wasn't panicking he could see the corpse of Salazar clearly. He was covered in a silvery blanket from his neck down past his feet. It made Harry think that someone had wanted to make sure that, even in death, he wasn't to cold.

What was left of his eyelids was covering the sunken in holes where his eyes should have been. He had no nose, his lips looked like they would crack with one touch, and there was the tiniest peak of something silver peeking out from under the blanket. **_"Where to begin…where to begin…so you don't know what your heritage is-"_**

**_"I don't think so-"_**

**_",-and your parents have not told you of my history-"_**

**_"My parents are dead,"_** Harry crossed his arms in irritation.

**_"That might be the problem then. Who are you staying with?"_** Harry shifted in his seat. This wasn't a topic he was very comfortable with.

**_"I live with my Muggle relatives. They don't really like magic. I never even knew I was a wizard until I got my first Hogwarts letter,"_** Harry said hesitantly.

The fires from the torches suddenly burst high and touched the ceiling as Salazar yelled **_"WHAT?!"_** Harry jumped up and stared at the fire quickly cooking the room. If Harry didn't do something soon, he would probably burn to death before he even found a way to open the door.

**_"I'm sorry,"_** harry said quickly to try to calm him down. "**_I'm sorry I didn't know. They never told me anything, and I was never allowed to ask questions."_** Harry started talking faster and faster, partly because he was afraid of being baked to death, but he was also secretly happy he was able to get this off his chest. He had never told anyone about the things the Dursleys did to him, and it made him angry just thinking about it. **_"If I did I would get in so much trouble so, it became a habit to not ask any questions at all. Unless I really, really wanted to know something important to me. Hell, I didn't even know I had a godfather until last year. When I was younger and I did accidental magic, I just figured it was because I was a freak so; I didn't bother actually learning about what was wrong with me. The only time I ever actually started searching for answers on my own was when my teeth fell out one day and the next morning I woke up with FANGS!" _**Harry panted trying to calm himself down and catch his breath. His fist was clenched on the edge of the coffin. **_"So please don't be angry with me. I never wanted to stay with them." _**

The only think that could be heard for the next few moments, was the crackling of the calmed flames, and harry's own breathing. Harry hoped that he didn't offend him with his rant. Harry wished for just a second, that he could move like the undead actors from the scary movie he watched as a kid. That way he could have some guess as to what the dead man was thinking. But, he just lay there, just like he had been for over a thousand years.

Finally Salazar spoke. His voice was quiet but Harry still managed to hear every single word. **_"You are to hard on yourself Harry."_** His head turned to look at the man **_"No, I am not mad at you little hatchling."_** He sat back down on the coffin. **_"No, I am angry at the ones who were supposed to take care of you, to teach you. But, look at you. Still strong willed enough to try and find the answers on your own. To be able to come down here, and find me. No, harry I'm not mad at you."_**

Harry let a little smile cross his face. "Alright, little hatchling, its story time." Harry tried to get as comfortable as he could, and Salazar began his tale.

~Lily's Secret~

It was the hottest part of the summer; the wind did not move in fear it would in some way threaten the authority of the sun. Salazar Slytherin sat in a brand new office writing something of meager importance on a piece of parchment.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man walked in dressed in dark red robes that would have looked handsome on him, were it not for the badly sewn in patched all down the sides.

"Cousin, it is finished! You must come and see!" Godric Gryffindor shouted louder than necessary.

"What is finished," Salazar replied without looking up from his work.

"The castle of course! Come on you must see it!" Godric moved over to stand by his cousin.

"I have no idea what kind of rock you have been keeping your head under, but the castle has been for over two years now," Salazar never looked up from his writing. "Now go do something useful, I am busy."

"No, no, NO! That can wait, I really mean it! You must come see it! It will take ten minutes!" Godric pushed the parchment off the desk, ignoring Salazar's cries of outrage, and pushed him towards the door.

"Godric not now! Go bother Helga!" But, he wouldn't listen. A few minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of one of the girl's bathrooms. "If this is some kind of sick joke I swear-"

"No, just trust me. Say something in Parseltongue," Godric said with a goofy grin on his face.

Salazar just looked at his cousin and best friend then said "I can't believe I am doing this. **_Godric Gryffindor has the smallest wand I have ever seen." _** The sinks started moving out, then into the floor. It revealed a hole it the floor to deep to properly see the bottom.

Salazar's eyes bulged out of his head. His mouth hung open, almost touching his neck. Godric would have thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his whole life, were it not for the look that his cousin was giving him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Salazar's eyes could have lit him on fire. "Do you think this is funny?!" he walked towards the edge of the hole. "What if a student finds this? What then?"

"You haven't even seen what's inside yet. Come on, I'll show you," and Godric stepped past Salazar and jumped in. He listened to Godric slide down, and then hit the bottom with a loud "Ouch". The only thing keeping that made Salazar follow his idiot cousin down the hole, was the fact that if Godric got hurt in anyway, Rowena and Helga would have his head. It had nothing to do with their friendship, at least that's what Salazar told himself for pride's sake.

The slide down to the bottom was not something that Salazar was prepared for. It was thrilling and made him laugh and smile in a way that he really hadn't done in a long time. It made him forget his responsibilities, his worries, and most importantly made him feel like a kid again.

"See, that wasn't so bad! Come on, It's this way," and he led Salazar into a room with a giant door, that reminded him of a large vault. It had a large snake circled around the edge and several smaller ones in the middle. "Alright, speak again."

**_"Godric, you will be the death of me."_** Salazar mumbled. The vault opened up to reveal a Grand Chamber with the heads of stone snakes poking out of the ground. The face of a familiar old man carved out of the wall at the end. "Godric…."

"See? It's your dad. I know how you practically worshipped him…so I thought… why not?"

"Yes, but why is all of this here?" Salazar's face was blank; his eyes however were trying to take in everything in the room at once.

"Well I have the pitch, Helga has her Grand Hall, and Rowena has the library, so I thought you could use a room of your own. I just hope it can hold your ego."

"But, putting the entrance in the girl's bathroom?"

Godric put his arm around Salazar's shoulder. "Of course! I know how you like your secrets, and no one will think to look in there!" Godric laughed and turned to face his best and longest friend. "So, do you like it?"

~Lily's Secret~

**_ "Wait, Godric Gryffindor was your best friend… and HE built this chamber?"_** Harry asked.

**_"Is that really so hard to believe? I wouldn't want the first entrance built to be in a Girls bathroom, but it was quite clever on his part." _**

**_"What about the basilisk? Was that his idea too?"_**

**_"Large and potentially dangerous monster inside of the castle that only I have hope of controlling? That has Gryffindor written all over it."_**

**_"Why doesn't anybody know this?"_**

**_"I'm getting to that part later. Let's see… although, Godric, and I had our differences, our rivalry never went to the extreme that your history books tell you."_**

Harry raised his eyebrows **_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"We may have had our…disagreements over the years. For example, you are familiar with the fact that Godric wanted all magical children to be welcomed into the school. I however only wanted magical raised children to be accepted. But, we always supported each other, and that's how the school came to be. The four of us using each other's strengths, and weaknesses to build the school to all its glory."_**

If he could move, harry was sure that Salazar would be smiling right now. **_"But, with the muggleborns in the school, none of us would ever be safe." _**Salazar sighed. **_"You see, the world wasn't as accepting of magic as it is now. Muggles would drown their young if they even showed the slighted ounce of magical talent. They would burn their brothers, daughters, even their own mothers if they were suspected of witchcraft. If any of the muggleborns couldn't take that pressure, they would reveal our location, or kill us in our sleep even, if they thought it would appease their families."_**

Salazar paused **_"But, things actually seemed to work out for the first several decades. Students came and went each year, and we eventually each had children of our own. Godric's child Alexander was nothing like him. He was a shy boy, always hiding in the library." _**Harry looked surprised. The son of Gryffindor was shy? Impossible. **_"Although, he seemed to have acquired his father's love of Muggles and that is what nearly killed us all." _**Salazar grew quiet, as if he was choosing his words carefully, or he didn't want to say them at all. **_"He fell in love with a Muggle woman, Diana, from the next village over. Alex brought her into the castle while everyone was asleep. He showed her around and tried to get her to understand magic. But, several hundred years of hatred doesn't just disappear overnight. A few months later, a thousand Muggles tried to storm the castle. They were trying to break down our door and kill us all. Some students didn't make it inside in time…. They tied them to poles and burned them. Their screams could he heard for miles. We tried to stop them but there were just to many of them." _** Harry's face went pale. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to a child. **_"Helga and Rowena took what was left of the students down into the cellars, and left me and Godric to defend the castle."_**

**_"What about the passageways out of the castle?" _**harry asked

**_"Hogwarts seemed to gain her own personality after a few hundred years. Started creating the passageways on her own. But they weren't created until after I was long gone."_**

~Lily's Secret~

Two aged men were holding their wands high, casting the strongest shield spells that they knew. BAM! BAM! BAM!

The monsters outside were banging on the door as hard as they could trying to knock it down.

"Sal!" Godric called frantically "Where is Alex? Where is my son?"

"I don't know! He was chasing after that Whore last time I checked!" he shouted back.

"I have to find him!" Godric turned towards the staircase about to tear apart every room if he needed to.

"No! What about the Muggles? I can't hold them off by myself!" Godric paused then turned back towards Salazar and said with determination clear in his voice " Then you go and find him. I will stay here and hold them off."

"Have you lost it? That is suicide!"

"I must know my son is okay! Besides, my shield spells are better than yours. I can hold them off at least until you get back."

Salazar looked at his cousin. The man who grew up alongside him, and one person whom he would gladly call his brother. He put his hand on his Friend's shoulder and said softly "Take care."

"You as well and please make sure Alex is safe." Salazar nodded and headed up the staircase.

Salazar searched everywhere. When he finally did reach him, it was to a horrid sight. Alex was in a large classroom used for teaching Dueling. He was tied up in a chair, surrounded by a group of fifteen muggles along with Diana. BAM! Salazar was hit in the back of the head, and fell to the ground.

"Told ye' that anotha' one o' them would show. Someone see if he has one o' them magic sticks." His hands were tied behind his back and his wand taken from him. A scraggly teenager stood in front of him. "You won't need this anymore," and he snapped his wand in half.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Salazar hissed out.

"HA! You hear that boys? This one thinks he's tough. Doesn't matter you'll die soon anyway" the teenager stepped back into the small crowd.

A sickeningly sweet giggle was heard next to Alex. "Oh, you're so funny! We usually burn freaks like you, but we really don't have time for that," She took out a silver, and emerald encrusted dagger then held it up to Alex's neck. The boy's eyes closed, accepting his fate. She began to slide the knife across his neck "**_STOP!" _** Salazar shouted.

Fear was seen in the men's eyes as they backed away from him. His body began to change. His eyes turned into slits, Fangs appeared behind his lips, fingernails stretched into sharp claws and His pants tore to reveal the long body of a snake attached to his torso. A man screamed as only a little girl could, and tried to run out the door. Salazar reached down, picked him up, and threw his against the wall so hard that it cracked his skull and killed him.**_"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" _**Salazar shouted, and Diana Flew away from Alex. The loud hissing seemed to spark the men into attacking him. He grabbed the nearest man, and snapped his neck before he could even draw his sword. His long body wrapped around another and started squeezing the life out of him.

A relatively short man tried to stab his tail, but Salazar swatted him back like a fly. It continued on like this until he was sure every man was dead on the floor. Salazar changed back into his human form and was about to turn to rush over to Alex when he heard a soft gurgling sound.

Diana was leaning over Alex with the bloody dagger in her hands. Her Dress was ripped and she was bleeding heavily. Alex's head felt to the, and he didn't move again.

"NO!" Godric was standing in the doorway and saw the whole thing. "What have you done?!"

"You will all burn in hell!" She shouted before turning the blade on herself and slit her own throat. She was dead within seconds, and her body just lay there forgotten.

"Alex, NO. Please no…" Godric rushed over to his son.

"Godric ...I…I'm so…I couldn't…" Salazar couldn't find the right words to say. Godric just sat on the floor and held his dead son.

"Go." He finally said.

"What?"

"GO! GET OUT!" Gryffindor shouted at him.

Salazar backed out of the room as slowly as he could. "I'll…be in the chamber…" he said as he shut the door. He was making his way down the stair case when he heard a shout of "Salazar!" A beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes approached him. "Sal, are you alright? Where is Godric? What happened?" Salazar couldn't say the words so he just raised his arm and pointed to the room that his cousin was in. Rowena Ravenclaw rushed past him to make sure that her friend was alright.

Salazar waited in the chamber for several hours. He had been pacing back and forth wondering if he should just go back up there and check on him. But, he told Godric that he would wait here so he couldn't leave yet. Footsteps could be heard down the tunnel. "Godric!" Salazar shouted."Godric are you alright?" the man was covered head to toe in dirt and blood, but Salazar didn't pay attention. He raced over to him and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It's alright cousin, we will fix this. We can make wards; everything will be fine you'll see." Salazar didn't see Godric raise his raise the Emerald encrested knife behind his back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save him, I thought I-" Salazar's eyes went wide. Godric had cut him off buy stabbing the knife into his back. He moved away from his cousin, looked into his eyes and saw nothing but madness there. "You were supposed to save him."

Salazar staggered backwards and fell on his knees, blood pouring from his mouth. "Please cousin, I never meant for-"

"YOU LET HIM DIE!" Godric leaned close to him face "And now this place will be your tomb." He reached over and pulled the dagger out of his back, raised it again and shoved it into his cousins heart. Salazar fell completely down on the ground and knew no more.

~Lily's Secret~

Salazar's story ended and he fell silent. Harry's hands were shaking. He couldn't believe that any of it was true. The Great Godric Gryffindor couldn't have murdered… NO! This was all a lie. A very, well thought-out lie.

**_"You need some time to think." _**Harry jumped at his voice. **_"I kept you here past dinner anyways." _** Harry stood up with a blank look. The door across the room, leading to the chamber, unlocked and swung open.**_"Why don't you try to look up what a Naga is. I'm sure it will help you." _** Harry walked out the door and heard the whisper of Salazar saying **_"Goodnight little hatchling" _** and the door shutting behind him.

Harry turned around to face the door. The carved out name of Slytherin was mocking him with the dark and terrible secret. He could see the shadow of a memory of Gryffindor carving out the word with the very same knife he used to kill him with. Harry shook his head to chase away the thoughts and walked quickly out of the chamber.


End file.
